Fighting Leads to
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma and Regina haven't spoken in a month. Emma is pissed and goes to the mayor's office.


**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: ~850**

**symistic asked you: emma and regina don't see eachother for a few days and noth of them realise that they miss their arguments and go to find eachother thanks**

**AN: Hope you like it!**

Emma was antsy.

She'd never been antsy without reason, but today she was. She hadn't had a fight with the mayor—Hell! She hadn't even seen the mayor in four weeks. She'd seen Henry, but that was sneakretly. She'd been waiting for Regina to come yell at her, but nothing ever happened. And… She missed it. She missed her.

Emma stood up and grabbed her jacket, "I need to get out of here." She said to the empty station as she zipped herself up and walked outside.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina had refused to scold her new sheriff anymore. She decided that silence would be a better punishment. Though she wasn't sure who she was actually punishing. She now thrived on her fights with the blonde. She was sure that the blonde was simply enjoying not having to put up with her.

She bit her lip and tapped her pen. She wasn't going to say it. She wasn't going to say she missed the blonde, but… She missed the blonde.

She was at the point that she needed to do something or she was going to snap. She decided that it was time for a little visit. Before she could move from her chair the door opened and slammed harshly against the wall. Emma walked in and kicked it shut, causing it to slam again.

"I gotta bone to pick with you, Lady!" The blonde said with fire in her eyes.

Regina's smile was genuine as she sat back in her seat, "And what is that, Miss Swan?"

"Sheriff." Emma gave her a raised brow and a pointed look.

"Sheriff." Regina corrected with slightly raised apologetic hands.

"That is…" Emma knit her brows, "I don't think you care about Henry."

This made the brunette sit even straighter and pull her chair in, "Are you sure you want to go _there_?"

It had been a place that they'd only gone to once and that was not a good fight. It wasn't one that got the blood pumping; it was one that only hurt them both.

Emma nodded, though the fear in her eyes told Regina that she knew what she was getting into, "Well…. I know you know he's with me, but you haven't sought me out to yell at me once!" The blonde huffed and put her hands on her hips.

Regina rolled her eyes and looked off to the side before she glared at the blonde, "I was trying another tactic. It's apparently working much better than the yelling. Besides, I've known he was with you. You claim to be his mother; you should be able to take care of him…"

"I can! But I know that you don't think I can."

"I think you can, I just don't want you to."

"He's my kid! I'm sorry for falling in love with him!"

Regina pushed her chair back. She refused to look at Emma, so she spun around to face the window.

As soon as Regina was back faced to her, Emma's shoulders slumped forward. She took a daring step closer to the desk, "I just wanted to bring him back and make sure he was okay… After I did that, it was too late."

The sheriff walked around and knelt before the mayor. Her tone was soft. So soft, it was almost a whisper, "I didn't mean to barge in and ruin your life. I…I just wanted to make sure he was okay." She sighed as she repeated herself. She shook her head as she looked anywhere but the mayor's face; her tone getting more riled with each word, "But then you kept coming at me and I kept retaliating, then you told me to get roots!"

Their eyes locked, "So I did that and now…" She looked back down as her tone softened, "You haven't spoken to me in like a month! And I-I don't like that…" She sank lower and looked up to Regina, "I can handle when your spitting hellfire, I can handle a bitch fight, I can't handle silence…" Her tone was as pathetically pleading as she thought it was, "So please, will you just yell at me?!"

Regina tilted her head, "Don't you _ever_," She took a deep breath, "Apologize for loving him."

"You can't tell me to—What?" Emma had prepared for a big screaming match; instead she got _that_ from the woman.

Regina leaned forward so she was mere inches from the kneeling woman and spoke in an intimidating voice, "You heard me, Sheriff Swan."

Emma didn't move when the brunette had come closer. She only stared at those lips, and those teeth as a knowing smile grew. God that woman's mouth was perfect. After Emma watched the lips move in response to her question and after she processed the words, she couldn't help what happened. She leaned forward and kissed her.

She kissed her good and hard.

And Regina responded.

She responded to everything she got. After the kiss ended and the blonde pulled away, Regina found her arm moving before she could stop it.

She slapped her across the face.

Emma gave her a wide-eyed look, and Regina wasn't sure how the blonde was going to respond. But, the blonde only leaned in, holding her face and pressing their foreheads together, "Now did I deserve that?"

"I'm sorry… I-I-I don't know where it came from…"

"I don't know where the kiss came from either." Emma admitted, "I'd like to do it again though…"

Regina nodded and was actually the one to lean in and close the distance. Emma pulled her from the seat and moved to the desk.

Their fights, unless in public, were hardly fights at all after that bout of silence. And they hardly fought in public after that as well…


End file.
